


so hold my breath (for as long as i can)

by Patcho418



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Art, Volume 8 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patcho418/pseuds/Patcho418
Summary: hi i wrote a small ficlet based off of tumblr user corvophobia‘sbee reunion artbc i was moved and wanted to see more of blake hugging yang like they suddenly became whole again.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	so hold my breath (for as long as i can)

Blake watches as Atlas falls around them just outside the porthole window of their shuttle. The skies had become cloudy with inky blackness, alight every few seconds with flashes of vibrant purples and reds that tshe presumes means Grimm are still swarming.

Her gut turns; Yang’s down there with Jaune and Ren evacuating the people of Mantle as best as they can. Down there with all of the Grimm and the looming clouds and sleep likely tugging at their eyes and their minds. A yawn creeps into her throat and she cups her hand over her mouth to catch it, quickly trying to mask her exhausted expression. Everyone is so tired.

Her and the other girls had split from Yang, Jaune, and Ren only a few hours ago, but it already feels like too long. Too long since she’s heard Yang’s voice beside her to anchor her in reality, too long since she’s felt the heat of the sun so close and so warm. 

“ _I’ll see you in a few,_ ” Yang had told her right before heading into Mantle with the boys. She’d been so sure when she’d said it, as sure as Yang Xiao Long is in everything she does. It’s one of her most admirable traits, and sometimes Blake thinks it helps her be sure, too.

“ _Hopefully we can get some sleep after all this,_ ” Blake had replied.

Yang’s smirk had been characteristic and brash. “ _If I get back first, I’ll keep the bed warm for you._ ”

Blake had laughed, just as she laughs now thinking about Yang’s endearingly corny flirting. They’d hugged, and they’d held each other closer than they ever had, and Blake buried her nose into her collar as she etched the memory of everything wonderful about Yang into her memory and into every sense and every nerve.

It had felt like a goodbye, one living in a held breath as they both suppressed the urge to breathe out as if it would blow the moment away and split them apart forever again.

Blake looks away from oblivion, colourful and haunting as it is, and laces her fingers together, imagining the feeling of cold, gentle steel between them. Her nose recalls the smell of citrus, but it doesn’t put her at any ease. Blake’s entire mind and body buzz with Yang, but her heart races as it tries to keep that held breath suppressed.

If oblivion is to overtake them - if Atlas is to fall and they are to meet their end here - she would rather it wait until she knows Yang is okay, too.

The shuttle finally begins its descent towards the Happy Huntress’ hideout (in Robyn’s stead, May had insisted they use it as their meeting place until Atlas was safe again), and everyone begins to stir from their various stages of slumber; Weiss, tucked between her mother and her brother, takes a little more time to stir awake.

Robyn looks back towards everyone, exhaustion and grief permeating her expression. “Alright, everyone, this is our stop. Look sharp, there’s probably still Grimm on every corner.”

“Lucky us,” Qrow grumbles, but his words ring hollow. Everything about him seems so hollow right now.

Ruby and Penny both stand, readying each of their weapons as Weiss barricades herself in front of her family. Blake is quick to join, though the glint of gold on her blade reminds her of what she’s so desperate to see, of the breath she’s longing to exhale.

The doors slide open and everyone rushes out, and the sound of Atlas’ fall is so much more stomach-turning up close.

The Huntresses each rush out, their weapons kept raised as they traverse the derelict necropolis that Mantle has become in less than a day. Blake’s eyes scan everything, taking stock of every movement as her ears flick back and forth to pick up even the tiniest of sounds.

They move quickly, carefully, and react with appropriate speed when a Grimm flies overhead, quickly bringing it down with several well-placed shots. Blake keeps her ears open for the familiar and relieving sound of Ember Celica, but she hears nothing.

Her fingers tremble against Gambol Shrouds hilt as her heart begins to race. Her mind fills with thoughts, hope clashing with despair as the absence of Yang in her sight brings her closer and closer to panic. She’s sure that Yang must be safe, or maybe she’s on her mission, and she pushes down any thoughts that it’s anything but those options.

“It’s just across the street!” Robyn shouts, quickly firing off one of her bolts towards a Saber that’s just emerged from a side alley. 

Ruby nods and directs her teammates towards their destination, their footfalls huried and leaden all at once. Every step is a heartbeat, and the moments between each beat are laborious and nerve-wracking. She can’t believe how tired she is, and yet every one of her senses burns with everything she wants to hold onto, wants to make sure is safe, wants to bury herself in for the rest of their lives (even if that happens to only be today).

Blake hurries forward; _Yang is okay._

She keeps moving forward; _that dork’s keeping the bed warm._

She grips Gambol Shroud’s hilt tighter and tighter until her knuckles go white; _I’m going to hug her and feel her and never let her go._

They turn the corner—

“Blake!”

—and Blake exhales.

Yang’s standing just outside of the hideout, arms outstretched, and Blake launches herself towards Yang. Tears fill her eyes as Yang catches her, strong arms pulling her close and tight as cool metal seeps through layers of cloth and leather and relief. Blake pulls herself even closer, not wanting to be any further from Yang for even a second, as Gambol Shroud clatters to the ground.

She inhales the citrus scent she’s fallen so deeply in love with, and her lungs finally feel free to breathe as Yang’s own steady breaths bring Blake back to some semblance of safety.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Yang purrs into her ear, and Blake melts entirely, every part of her going loose as the warmth of those words and of her embrace settle deep into her body.

“I hope you kept the bed warm,” Blake responds as she smiles into Yang’s collar.

Yang nods and nuzzles her face into the crook of Blake’s neck. “Let’s get you inside.”

Blake nods in return and allows Yang to guide her inside, suddenly all-too aware again of how tired she still is, but she feels the sun at her side again and she doesn’t have to imagine Yang’s fingers between hers.

If they’re to face oblivion, they’ll face it together.


End file.
